Tantibus
Tantibus Height: 120 meters Weight: 35,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Infection Primary Attacks: Blade Claws, Xeno Virus Secondary Attacks: Scythe Claws, Tail Stinger Primary Weapon: Moon Dust Secondary Weapon: Cosmic wave Energy Style: Elemental Affinity: Darkness (Symbiosis) Overview:Tantibus is the carrier for the deadly organisms known as the Xenoplankton (XP). His dark fury wings cover most of his body in a black hooded cloak. All that can be seen from his face is a grim toothy smile. Underneath his cloak he crawls on two arms with massive hands (think Orga) all armed with blade like claws. His hind legs host two-toed talons. His tail is a short stub with a large stinger that can retract when needed, showing a long bony spinal cord in the process. His skin is pale like the color of the moon with small splotches of light earthy brown-orange. Tantibus has four wings, two large to form the cloak, two small ones on top to make the hood. From these wings, Tantibus scatters dark clouds of “Moon Dust” to darken the area and allow the Xenoplankton to grow. When the large wings unfold, Tantibus revels his chest, which holds two scythe-like appendages and an array of smaller insect-like claws. When the Xenoplankton grow, parts of his body have a violet bioluminescent glow, especially in the palms of his hands. No one has ever seen his face under the hood. Origin:The Xenopankton are microscopic creatures that strike fear across the galaxy, from biological too cosmic beings alike. They thrive under total darkness, and consume everything they manage to infect. Their hunger knows no bounds, life forms, machines, and even supernatural beings, anything from which they can sap energy. The energy they release is inconceivable by most standards, and is classified as a cosmic phenomenon. Entire alien civilizations have been reduced to dust from Xenoplankton pandemics. The only creature that is unharmed by their effects is the beast that carriers them, the Kaiju known to all as Tantibus. Tantibus is a monster of unknown origins. Rumors claim he comes from another galaxy or a different dimension. Some cultures even see Tantibus as an omen of death. All that is known is that he hides himself under his clock-like wings and attacks silently with his massive dagger like claws, but his true power comes from the Xenoplankton The Xenoplankton and Tantibus have a symbiotic relationship. Tantibus protects the plankton from intense light rays under his wings and help spread the infection. In return, Tantibus is immune to the Xenoplanktons’ effects and all forms of debilitations and is given control over the microbes’ almost super natural abilities. Due to all the recent Kaiju activity on Earth, is was only a matter of time before Tantibus showed up. He currently resides on the dark side of the moon, storing dust in his wings and growing the plankton in the shadows. Should the Xenoplankton menace ever fully reach human kind, all hope is lost. Energy System: Tantibus’s energy depends symbiotically on the growth of the Xenoplankton. Xenoplankton can only thrive under low light conditions. When cloaked, Tantibus’s energy increases slowly. This process can be sped up if Tantibus resides in one of his “Moon Dust” clouds or on nighttime stages. As the each energy bar fills, parts of Tantibus’s body will glow violet to signal Xenoplankton growth. The higher the energy levels the more attacks that will inflict the “Xeno Virus.” Ranged Combat: Tantibus’s ranged combat is limited at the start of battles. Initially, he is only able to spread dark toxic clouds of moon dust and hair particles. They do limited damage, but allow Tantibus to increase his energy faster while inside. If energy levels are high enough, Xenoplankton will be released in the clouds as violet glowing spores. Also with enough energy, Tantibus can release pulses of cosmic energy from his the large XP clusters in his palms. These attacks will drain energy so one has to use them sparingly. Should his energy bar be full, other strange attacks and abilities are unlocked. Grappling: Tantibus grabs enemies with his massive hands. After this they can either be thrown or torn to shreds by Tantibus’s scythe appendages. Tantibus can also impale Kaiju with his blade fingers and discard their limp bodies. Melee Combat: Tantibus is a merciless melee combatant. His large blade fingers allow him to slash opponents from fair distances and surprise them with his scythe claws should they get too close. His tail spike can also retract to either sting or trip opponents. Should enough XP grow, all of Tantibus’s claws and stinger while turn a metallic-pinkish hue and cause more damage. Weaknesses: Tantibus gets all his energy from the Xenoplankton. If they become overexposed to light, Tantibus will lose energy. Beam based attacks; especially those that are made from concentrated light, will also have this effect on Tantibus. Without Energy or XP, Tantibus is unable to perform his stronger attacks. More notes will be added latter on. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien